Pulling Pigtails: the Vulcan Way
by PaperPrince
Summary: Spock didn't know how to act when his feelings for Dr McCoy became more than just professional, so tries the logical  Vulcan  course of action. Which means to hide his romantic intentions from McCoy or at least try. WARNING: Slash and swearing.


McCoy sighs as he pours himself a large shot of a strange blue liquid he had found in his office after the last away mission along with several other small gifts. They were probably the captain's way of thanking him, again, for saving his and Spock's arses.

Sighing, his train of thought takes a turn for the worse filling his mind with thoughts of the First Officer. "Sneaky lying prick" he thinks as he downs the shot in one go. No one on this ship believes him as the damn planet-less arsehole has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that bones" and "take it easy you know how hard these last few months have been for him."

Bones snorts into his glass, as he recalls how even that ex of his Uhura only has nice things to say about Spock even though he dumped her. He has all but given up on getting help from Jim, who had right out told him that his hands were tied until McCoy came up with any solid proof that the first officer was "actually" bullying him.

He pours himself another glass, his shift officially ended hours ago and sickbay is silent. Besides it's not like anyone will know, right? His eyes drift back to the large pile of (extra) paperwork that clutter his desk and swears at Spock again.

The injustice of it all! Being made to do overtime while the rest off the crew enjoy themselves on a nice little planet in the Quart quadrant. Its just not right damn it! Doesn't Spock realise that he is human like the rest of them. Sighing he rubs a tired eye. He picks up a PADD at random; it's going to be a long night he thinks setting to work.

He wakes hours later to find himself drooling at his desk covered by a warm silver medical blanket, the PADD he had been working on lying on the desk beside him. He doesn't bother to look at the time instead letting his growling stomach inform him that it's time for breakfast. He eases himself from his chair, one he has been spending way to many nights in recently and goes off in search of food.

It is still painfully early when he gets to the mess hall which is empty save for a few sleepy ensigns that have just come off the grave yard shift but that doesn't bother McCoy. Hopefully the early hour will allow him to avoid the first officer and let him eat his meal in peace. He replicates himself a hearty plate of pancakes and bacon along with a steaming cup of strong coffee. The latter wakes him up more than the quick sonic shower he had earlier ever could.

He's barely tucked into his meal when it's pushed away from him, hot coffee splashes onto his lap. McCoy dabs at his lap angrily "Damn it Spock can't you see I'm trying to eat here!" he says glaring at the ninja like first officer.

Uninvited Spock sits down in front of him, placing two bowls of horrible soggy milk drowned un-sugared rice puffs in front of the two of them. "I don't need a nanny you know". Says Bones stirring the unappetizing clusters around the bowl, stubbornly refusing to bring the spoon to his mouth.

Spock gives him a look "As your superior it is my responsibility to ensue that you're fit and able to carry out your duties efficiently, therefore ensuring you eat a healthy breakfast is…" " Part of your responsibilities I know" McCoy says finishing Spock sentence. This argument had been going on for weeks if not months. It was the same every morning, whatever breakfast McCoy chose healthy or not was replaced by whatever nutritious (and inedible) food Spock thought more appropriate.

McCoy would then call Spock a few choice names and the two of them would argue until one or both of them was required to start their shift. Occasionally if he was lucky the doctor would win the argument, though by the time he did his food would be cold and therefore just as unappetizing as the food Spock chose. Today however McCoy's stomach growls betraying his hunger, resolving their argument before it has properly begun.

McCoy returns to sickbay a short time later in an even angrier mood then usual, having reluctantly agreed to meet the Vulcan in his quarters after his shift has ended. He supposed Spock wanted to talk or something. He hopes that it won't take too long and he would still be able to play chess with Jim (which was really just code for get wasted on booze with the Captain).

He opens the door to his office and freezes at the sight before him, somehow during the short time he has been away from his desk his workload has managed to double, no treble in size. He hit his head against the wall and wished he were back in Georgia.

He doesn't make it to Spock's quarters that night nor Jim's, for he finds himself far too busy tending to the crew that are back from shore leave who seem to have contracted some strange kind of disease that causes a painful purple rash. He leaves Spock a quick message in-between handing out an antibacterial lotion and lollipops (the Captain had insisted and then everyone had wanted one) and tries to forget about the cancelled appointment.

McCoy finds himself confined to sickbay for the remaining shore leave, desperately trying to discover the source of mysterious rash, which incidentally turns out to be an intentional side affect of ingesting too much local beer. Annoyingly its Spock who discovers this after witnessing the captain and Scotty turn into a couple of giant purple Smurfs (McCoy's words not Spock's) after downing a barrel full of the stuff.

They don't officially see each other again until the Captain assigns them on the mission to the planet Thoxa. It's meant to be a simple assignment establishing a much needed trade agreement with the Th'raxans, a race of intelligent orange-feathered herbivores. McCoy's not really sure why they're needed on such a trip, seeing as is it really isn't dangerous enough to warrant his medical skills and Spock is as about as diplomatic as a penguin (but not nearly as cute) but hey at least the trip gets him out of sickbay for a while.

At first things look promising with the locals taking a particular liking to Kirk, stuffing him full of cake, as is their custom. Which of course worries the doctor, as captain is allergic to almost everything. Spock disagrees hypnotising that if the captain were allergic he should already be showing signs of a reaction. He also states that the doctor is illogically exaggerating the extent of kirks sensitivity to certain stimuli which if true would both render him too unfit to be a Starfleet officer and dead. McCoy's reply isn't nearly as eloquent "Spock shut your pretty green mouth or I'll do it for you" he threatens.

Their host's feathers turn dark at the sound of their fighting. Delicate bony hands reach out to the Captain covering his head, blocking out his vision and the sound momentarily. When his senses are recovered Jim finds the two of them missing. His hosts tell him they have been sent to a private chamber, in the hope that the two of them may reconcile once they have vented their frustrations. Kirk just nods and asks if they have any more cake.

McCoy sat in a corner resting on one of the soft sofas that furnished the spacious chamber the Th'raxans have provided for them laughing manically. Spock looked at him his face stoic as usual, with only the now green tips of Spock's ears indicating his embarrassment. Somehow or other the aliens have mistaken the two warring officers for lovers in the mist of heat. The aliens had also decided that the best course of action was to lock the two of them up together for a while.

Eventually Spock spoke up "Doctor am I correct in supposing that you find the notion of the two of us engaging in sexual intercourse humours in some way?" McCoy barely managed a nod; he was laughing too hard to breath let alone speak. "I see". Replies Spock raising an eyebrow. The room quickly falls silent.

Spock tries to uses the time as an opportunity to meditate but McCoy wont stand for it. The doctor has barely regained his composure before losing it again. "Damn it Spock!" He yells his face turning red with anger "Just what do you have against me?"

Spock looks at him confused and for a moment McCoy thinks he will play one of his games "Doctor I assure you I have nothing but the most highest respect for you" McCoy rolls his eyes "Admit it you've hated me since the moment we first met" he says spiting out the words like venom. Spock's face visibly pails surprising the doctor.

"Your statement was somewhat correct. I did feel a strong surge emotion the first time you insulted me, a quiet whisper of a slur against my retreating form. However it was not the hatred I have often felt when my Vulcan peers insulted my parentage or me." he replies, his hands hidden behind his back and his eyes not quiet meeting the doctor's.

McCoy looks at him "what are you trying to say?" he asks, confused at the notion that Spock feels something other than hatred for him.

Spock crosses the room and sits down near to McCoy. Spock sighs, " By taking the logical course of action it seems I have negatively affected our working relationship unintentionally creating agitation. Therefore I can only deduce that I should come clean in a manner of speaking." McCoy nods but has no idea what's going on so he lets Spock continue.

"I seem to have developed a romantic attachment for you, doctor." McCoy looks at him his pupils dilated in shock. " You mean you're attracted to me?" Spock's ears turn even darker "Approximately at the beginning of the night alpha shift when I meditate, you are the only subject I can focus on for more than I care to mention." Admits the Vulcan.

McCoy is suddenly glad to be sitting down, the confession of Spock's was, was…

Spock tries to move away, they suddenly seem to be sitting too close to be comfortable and McCoy is not reacting. "I apologise for any distress I have caused you. I will attempt to contact the Th'raxans and have us released " a hand reaches out grabbing Spock's arm before he can get away.

"Listen to me you god damn hobgoblin if you think you can run away after a confession like that, a love confession, then you're a crazy malfunctioning robot" McCoy loomed closer to Spock, a determined glint in his eyes scaring the Vulcan as their lips grew closer together.

"Now stop being a coward and kiss me" Bones said with a smirk.


End file.
